


BenAnna: Sketches & More

by MizUndahStood



Series: BenAnna - A Bunch of One-Shot Stories [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: #IFD2017, Collage, Fanart, Gen, Sketches, Work In Progress, manips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: Commissioned original art and manips for "BenAnna - A Bunch of One Shot Tales", and a smattering of collages from found images.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress featuring commissioned original art and manips for "BenAnna - A Bunch of One Shot Tales", along with a few collages created with found images.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/348960C2-41D4-4659-95E5-F5F92A2C5C3F_zps2t8s2emo.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

BAFTA Red Carpet mentioned in "Way Down In the Hole" #IFD2016 drabble and "Here With Me pt I": 

Anna's custom made bracelet mentioned in "City to City" pts I & II:

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/3E2E425F-3D4B-44C0-917E-4312F9EEAAEA_zpsss3qrrgv.jpg.html)

Surprise wedding at The London Eye:

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/77815B37-ADC6-47C4-9DC9-B2D22765C796_zpsaomnje81.jpg.html)

Thanks to research by the incomparable Faladrast, Marianne was able to create options for the Wedding @The Eye:

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/FDF6DD2A-4167-49A1-9663-41BA5EB4D662_zpsy9vllct4.jpg.html)

Shoutout to Faladrast for creating the manip featured in chapter 14: "Taste Test" - 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/747F662E-9CC7-4880-9A45-C284375B20ED_zpsodbocodr.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20February/775A0D76-7901-4E9B-BB2C-76C509C5D90D_zpsetd3vfx0.gif.html)  
>   
> 
> 
> The artwork of Marianne and Faladrast can be found here:
> 
> Alternate Universe: The Art of Marianne Davila  
> https://mariannedavila.blogspot.com/
> 
> FALADRAST - HOME  
> http://faladrast.weebly.com/
> 
> (Both ladies are talented writers as well)


End file.
